wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels (TV Series)
|original_network = TyataTV|english_network = |title= List}}|original_run = November 13, 1992 — present|episodes = 1859 (List of episodes)|specials = 15 TV Specials (8 full-length, 7 normal-length) 30 side-story episodes}} is a Japanese action -adventure anime television series, adapted from the Crystal Jewels video games. Crystal Jewels aired in 98 countries worldwide. It premiered on TyataTV in November 13, 1992 created by Maruko Jinko. The series provides of 8 sagas and 31 movies, splitten up based on taking place based on the video games: Original series, Beyonds, Brawler's Quest, Next Quest, Mental Consions, Souls of Legends, Garnet and Turquoise, and Moon Blade series. The series centers around Kouchu Misako, a main character, whose dream is to be Master Champion. The series have ran about 1,859 episodes and the 31 movies in the series. The series is designed by Garuko Joshida, until the end of the Advanced Adventures arc, and replaced by Hidoshi Shayama for the remainder of the series. The series spin offs holds Crystal Jewels:Battle Adventures, Crystal Jewels Zenerations, Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies, Crystal Jewels Start!, and Go! Go! Super Battle! The main series revolves the adventures of Kouchu Misako, growing up as a Crystal Brawler, to become the Master Champion of the League. The events of the Crystal Jewels anime sagas are loosely based off on the games of the franchise. The series has aired over 197 languages. The anime series is one of the longest running cartoon series, being behind of Sazae-san, ChoCho, Super Ninja, The Simpsons, and Crayon Shin-chan, and being above from Arthur, Shogumon, Pokemon, Family Guy Spongebob Squarepants, and X-Tam. Plot and characters :Main article: List of Crystal Jewels anime characters After 9-year-old Kouchu Misako became Crystal Brawler, he met Roaracryst given by Professor Shari. They encountered Sakuro Himesho, stealing Crystal Monsters from the lab, ordered by Furious Five: Julia, Kathern, Genuan, Hiyon and Katie. Shauna Genga (Shanji) and Sakuro joined him. He met Marcy '(''Shinsho), 12-year-old, a wicked brawler. He met more aquaintances along the way, such as 'Dustin Withness '(Wakisan), and his crush, '''Danelle Yukona. He reunited with childhood friend, Elliott Mitoa (Maeko). After losing his first championship, Kouchu and friends was sent to the Jarbon Islands, and met Samantha Shari. However, their stay at Jarbon Islands trigger some chaoses which caused Devil J to awake by Hunter Grai. In 3 Farko Arc, one year after defeating Devil J with Iccryst, Kouchu and crew arrived to Farko to explore the region. Kouchu met Kouchubot, robot clone, befriended new Crystal Monsters, and take on new adventures, from facing Darl's traps to fighting off Red Kouchu, Kouchu's evil clone, created by Grai. He lost again in the Farko Tournament. In Advanced Adventures, two years later, Kouchu and his friends arrived to Orbon, and met a 9-year-old brawler Emma Gorajin (Hirodana). Prevented by her strict parents, she joins their brawlers on their adventures. They met young polices Bob (Kaguna), Franklin "Crystal Dude" Yanderson (Ayashin), and Stephan "Sidekick Boy" Jones (Shun). Encountered two evil organizations: Plazma Five and Galaxy Five, they impersonate them to foil their plots. They met agents like Arthur Light (Amorikun), Elizabeth Yorki (Shashi), and Garica Coni (Nakanini). Elliott was rejected by his parents because of his found homosexuality. Meanwhile, Kouchu lost another tournament. The brawlers faces Devil J and H.E.R (Hostage End Revengers), two evil beings destroying the world. In No Quitting!!, three years later, Kouchu arrives at Oregon with crew, and met Noah (Shinoshan) and Sarah Kimesha (Kimeka), the two siblings to join him. Meanwhile, Marcy have change into a eviler person that she now works for Hunter Grai. Later, Kouchu saves Parcc from dying by Galaxy Five, and found another love interest, Iriah. The war between Plazma and Galaxy went to chaos and stopped. After losing the tournament, Kouchu met Dan, and traveled with him to Dandfordon. In Mega Companions, two years later, Kouchu went to Dandfordon with crew. They arrived then met Steven Jakoshu (Akungigi), 9-year-old, and he ended up joining them. Later, Kouchu received Master Champion's bracelets after saving the tower. The Brawlers faced a antagonist, Guriza. Kouchu lost another tournament, and the brawlers faced Devil J again, before he destroy the whole world. In Super! Of Life!, two years later, Kouchu and his friends went to Daro and were given a New CrystalDex, and receiving four stones by Iccryst. Defeated the Shinkal Masters, he recieved the hearts stone, which he can enter the "Tower of Life" Tourament, despite losing the Daro. Kouchu's and Sakuro's soul caught in the Devil J Power and suck it in Koukuro bot. It was destroyed, and both soul returned. Kouchu competes in the Tower of Life. He collected the six stones, and became Tower Champion. In Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu and his friends arrived in Natalie, and met Akura (Fugifugi), who joined them. The Brawlers befriended Aroku, Garnet, Turquoise and Asuna. Tired of failing, the Marukas came up more eviler and created "Cheeta Girls". The brawlers met siblings Alan (Nachiro) and Mahuna (Ashungina), and both joined Kouchu. Kouchu met Rottobigin from Dr.Max. Kouchu met his newfound-love, Ichigo Musaki. After losing the championship once again, the brawlers went to Orb Island and discovered Amethystim, found gems around the lair of legendaries. There was destruction, and Cheetah Girls combine three Crystal Monsters into a steel creature. Crystal Monsters are caught by Tyro, whose plans is for destruction. Kouchu defeated Tyro and saved the world. Asuka, Tetsu, Alica, Asuma, Aroku, and Turquoise left the group, excluding Garnet because Asuka is going to Farko, Alica and Tetsu is going to marry, Asuna is going to Farko, and Alan and Mahuna became Crystal Brawlers. In Moon Blade, a year later, Kouchu went to Moona with his friends. While Professor Kusaiku replaced Shari, Kouchu meets Shu, a researcher, and joined Kouchu. Ichigo also joins him. Kouchu met the Nishidas: Asobi, Rinata, Paruno, Bonica, Renora, Isabea, Rian, Bio, and Eatario and all-star champion, Taroku. The journey cannot be easy when they met alien Groan, which scares people. Z''' appears as a antagonist, and Kouchu saved his friends in risk. From IM Planet to Slavery, then Groan have vanished. The heroes were chased out of the Crystal World to the Sun Islands, and chased again to New Sunland, only to discover their world is ruined. To bring back population, they fought guardians of the Moon Rings. But they realized it was a trick set by Z. Elliott found love to '''Topaz, Ruby and Emerald's brother, and Kouchu joined Web Warriors to prove intelligence. 'Flamene '''returned to change, and the brawlers left Kouchu and entered the sunline. Media TV Series ''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 1-12) List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 13-24) List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 25-current) The current series being brocasted is Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, so there is no confirmation when Season 32 is gonna air. Films :Main article:List of Crystal Jewels Films With the addition to the Crystal Jewels anime series, as of 2019, there are 30 films in the Crystal Jewels franchise and the main anime series. These films take place in the Crystal Jewels anime timeline, with an exception of Crystal Jewels the movie - 25th the movie, Crystal Jewels the movie - Dysenoid, ''and ''Crystal Jewels the movie - 30,000! Shuriken of the Fallen Light!, ''all taking place in the alternative timeline. The films in Japan were produced by Roarastudios and MarukaFilms, while it is succeeded by CrystalWorld Films the studios held in the Crystal Jewels Company since 1993 in Japan, and was produced by Miramax and 20th Century Films since 1994. Main films Given release years are the original Japanese release years. #Crystal Jewels the movie - Thunderai Legends'' (1993) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Kingdom of Survival'' (1994) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Three Powers'' (1995) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Silver Power'' (1996) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Empire Tower'' (1997) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Three Stones'' (1998) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - 2000'' (1999) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Adventures in the Sky'' (2000) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Night of Trouble'' (2001) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Shuriken and the Jewels'' (2002) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Rage of the Mountains'' (2003) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Rangers'' (2004) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Time'' (2005) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Space'' (2006) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - The Legends of Gravity'' (2007) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Parcc'' (2008) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Crystal Jewels: Dark- Gerna vs. Lighuous'' (2009) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Crystal Jewels: Ligrk- Gerna vs. Lighuous'' (2010) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Tymanous and Tower'' (2011) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Next Generation 2013'' (2012) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Seas of Legends'' (2013) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - President of the Future'' (2014) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Trip to Travent'' (2015) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Battle Hiration'' (2015) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Medtower Chaos'' (2016) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Jerk on Tower'' (2017) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Destruction of the Orb'' (2017) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - 25th the movie'' (2018) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Dysenoid'' (2018) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - 30,000! Shuriken of the Fallen Light!'' (2019) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - All Powers'' (2020) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Roaracryst'' (2021) Production After working on Crystal Jewels: Adventures of Crystal Monsters, the main series' predecessor, Maruko Jinko wanted another anime series based on the video game, including a human character as a protagonist. However, Jinko thought that he would create another series based on the manga series, Crystal Jewels. However, since he decided to make it appeal to younger audiences than the ones for the manga, Jinko decided to create the anime in it's original storyline. Around July or August 1992, he announced the new anime in it's preview. Crystal Jewels premiered on November 13, 1992. The series is targeted towards boys and girls, within the age range from 9 to 13 (11-15 in the Japanese version, since the English version was edited by LogicKids/Crystal Jewels Team to make it appeal to younger audiences). Crystal Jewels was broadcatsed on TyataTV at Friday evenings (more than one episode can be aired some Fridays). From it's 1992 premier to September 1999, the anime airs every Friday at 9:00pm in Japan. From 1999 through late 2000, Crystal Jewels takes up the time slot from 8:30pm to 9:30 pm. In 2000, Crystal Jewels began broadcasting in 8:30pm, with it's original time slot taken by it's spinoff. By January 2003, Crystal Jewels switched to earlier broadcasting by 8:00pm since the cancellation of another anime. It broadcast in 9:00pm again in May 2005 after the cancellation of Crystal Jewels's spinoff which took up its original time slot.It was moved to 8:30 again after the premier of Hierolips in April 2006, then moved to 8:00pm that October. In September 2012, Crystal Jewels moved back to 8:30pm for the third time, after BigBangBoom. In September 2017, Crystal Jewels merged 8:30 and 9:30, taking up the timeslot again. Currently, since April 2019, Crystal Jewels went back to air on 9:00pm evenings. Crystal Jewels was also broadcasted by syndication throughout the rest of Japan's broadcaster's (TensutuTV, Japantvworks, Hyoko Network Havens, TVPorium), and other Japanese cable networks that are broadcasted in private cable. Productions held in this series are Netorama Productions, TaiyaX (formerly TaiyaEsukaNetwork), and Jotohub. Since the episode, The Dancer's Life, the show reveals a gay character, Elliott Mitoa, coming out in the episode. Jinko thought it would be valuable if he include some LGBT content in the show, much more constantly in the Moon Blade episode, '"Maeko Wants Love", and introduces a gay couple in the series, Elliott and Topaz. The first 671 (672 in Japan) episodes of the show used cel animation and since the 672nd (673rd in Japan) episode, "Revealable Map", during the twelfth season, the series remained digitally animated in 2003. The first special to use digital ink ever was "Mirage of Thunderai" (1998), followed by New Years Revolution ‘03 (2002). The last movie to use cel animation was Crystal Jewels the movie:Time. When the series started its broadcast in the United States, which is in April 6, 1993, it was licensed by LogicKids, produced by its production and the first episode was syndicated by The Summit Media Group The show was syndicated until being moved to the YellTV in 1994. The series was dubbed in Canada in 1995, but only 52 episodes have been released because the dub was canceled for unknown reasons. The series was then redubbed in Canada by the Indigo Dub in the late 1997, however, it was closed in the late 2000 after the dub contains some controversy, but only completed the Original Series. Then, the series was once again redubbed by Dubhub in 2003, and it stopped after 26 episodes while it continues in Australia. In the thirteenth season, after The branding went defunct, Crystal Jewels's production was taken over by The Crystal Jewels Team and TAJ Productions. American channel JunkTV aired the series until the end of the Garnet and Turquoise series. Since then, the Moon Blade anime series and repeats of the series and movies air on AnimeCable and the network's app has most seasons. The series has again redubbed in 2006 and have ended in 2017 when the company went bankrupt During the English localization in the license of LogicKids and Crystal Jewels Team, many characters' names changed, and some are left unchanged because of English-name converting issues. From the Japanese, blood was removed from fighting scenes, variety of brief nudity was also censored, and use of weapons that could be repulsive to content is also digitally censored. While the Demodub, IndigoDub, Dubhub, and Funimation licenses shows uncensored content, aimed for older audiences as the Japanese version, but unaired on television and aired online. DVD Releases :Main article:List of Crystal Jewels merchandise The seasons of the TV series have been separated into DVDs. Each seasons have 5 DVD (12 episodes in each DVD). The budget for the DVD is $1.99 each (from the original series to Brawler's Quest), then it was $2.79 each (Next Quest and up). The TV series aired in 40 countries worldwide in 37 languages. Posters were hanged because people could be advertised by the upcoming series. The TVJapan inspired the video games raking their place. Some episodes have been banned and replaced (with an exception of the rest of the countries) in the US. The DVDs were released as more than 150 volumes. The first DVD released on February 1997 in the US (May 25, 1996 in Japan). Internationally, The Crystal Jewels Company International handles production and distribution of the anime, with DuArt Film and Video. The anime currently airs in 93 different countries. International Broadcasting New episodes are first broadcast on American cable channel AnimeCableTV Show brings a new home. Noted January 2018, to which the channel also has the airing rights to the previous episodes and the films in the US. The AnimeCable channels for the UK and Ireland (also handled by TVZ and Skytype) and continental Europe handle broadcasting throughout Europe. Besides JunkTV it also airs in Germany on Nickelodeon and SoupNet, in Belgium onvtmKzoom and Kadet. In Canada, the series has aired on YellTV for over 16 years. Partway through , in 2014, it moved to Talkevee. In Australia, Crystal Jewels were brocasted on Nickelodeon from 1995 thru 2008. It also brocasted on Disney XD in 2009. Streaming The anime is available on Netflix in 216 regions and countries with different dubs and subtitles, all countries have at least English audio.English Dubs in all episodes It is also available on Hulu in the United States and Japan, andAmazon Video in the United States, United Kingdom, Japan, Germany, and Austria. It is also available through the Crystal Jewels TV app for iOS, Android, and Amazon Kindle Fire. The episodes also recorded on YouTube and DailyMotion Controversies The banned episodes were controversial, though some of them were brought back to television.. On January 10, 2018, the Garnet, Turquoise, and Amethyst episode faced controversy from fans when Kouchu and Rottobigin mastered a "Mega-Move" to Tyro's Crystal Monsters, which Kouchu mastered the big move, "Z-Riken Fury XYZ", which Kouchu's Rottobigin was powerful than any Crystal Monster, and even powerful than Kouchu's Kouchubot, the robot version of Kouchu. The ShanonX company argued that "Rottobigin should be banned from the anime" because they think it is too powerful it almost explodes the Natalie Region with the intense blow. On all TV Database the episode became the most shocking rate of episodes of the entire anime. See also *''List of Crystal Jewels characters (TBA) *''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 1–8)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 9–16)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 17–24)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (seasons 25–current)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels theme songs'' *''Crystal Jewels'' *''Crystal Jewels (manga)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels anime characters'' Reference #1 Need More Time? Read These Tips To Eliminate CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #2 The Lazy Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #3 Remarkable Website - CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Will Help You Get There #4 Some People Excel At CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW And Some Don't - Which One Are You? #5 The Death Of CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW And How To Avoid It #6 9 Ridiculous Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #7 Warning: These 9 Mistakes Will Destroy Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #8 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Is The Only Skill You Really Need #9 5 Surefire Ways CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Will Drive Your Business Into The Ground #10 This Study Will Perfect Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW: Read Or Miss Out #11 The Hidden Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #12 Stop Wasting Time And Start CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #13 Succeed With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW In 24 Hours #14 7 Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Meant To Be Broken #15 How To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #16 4 Ways You Can Grow Your Creativity Using CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #17 3 CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Secrets You Never Knew #18 If You Do Not (Do)CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Now, You Will Hate Yourself Later #19 What Is CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW and How Does It Work? #20 The Truth Is You Are Not The Only Person Concerned About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #21 I Don't Want To Spend This Much Time On CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW. How About You? #22 How To Earn $398/Day Using CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #23 14 Days To A Better CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #24 How To Take The Headache Out Of CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #25 17 Tricks About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW You Wish You Knew Before #26 5 Incredibly Useful CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Tips For Small Businesses #27 Why Some People Almost Always Make/Save Money With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #28 The Secrets To Finding World Class Tools For Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Quickly #29 Believe In Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Skills But Never Stop Improving #30 3 Ways Twitter Destroyed My CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Without Me Noticing #31 5 Simple Steps To An Effective CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Strategy #32 10 Best Practices For CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #33 CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW And Love Have 4 Things In Common #34 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #35 How To Buy (A) CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW On A Tight Budget #36 Use CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW To Make Someone Fall In Love With You #37 Take The Stress Out Of CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #38 How To Win Clients And Influence Markets with CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #39 Boost Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW With These Tips #40 The Untold Secret To Mastering CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW In Just 3 Days #41 Your Key To Success: CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #42 Improve(Increase) Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW In 3 Days #43 10 Warning Signs Of Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Demise #44 How To Start A Business With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #45 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #46 Savvy|Smart|Sexy People Do CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW :) #47 Find Out Now, What Should You Do For Fast CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW? #48 Proof That CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Really Works #49 CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW: An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #50 How To Win Buyers And Influence Sales with CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #51 It's All About (The) CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #52 Top 3 Ways To Buy A Used CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #53 10 Things You Have In Common With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #54 Rules Not To Follow About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #55 The Ultimate Deal On CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #56 You Don't Have To Be A Big Corporation To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #57 5 Ways CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Will Help You Get More Business #58 Beware The CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Scam